


The Courage to Submit

by HecatesKiss



Series: Eavesdropping Universe [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Lord Harry, Dark!Harry, HP: EWE, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco <i>deal</i> with Draco's sudden insecurities the best way that Harry knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courage to Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Not Making Money

Harry felt his stomach churn when Draco stepped out of his embrace and immediately went to his knees, head bowed, as he presented the perfect picture of a servant kneeling before his Lord.  Harry stepped back and undid the simple tie closure on his robe. A flick of his hand banished the garment to his wardrobe. Another raised silencing spells and made the archway impenetrable by anyone. This discussion would not be interrupted by anything.

Harry shifted slightly and slowly lifted a hand towards the shining blond hair but let it drop. He turned away and settled onto the bed, legs spread as he wandlessly and wordlessly waved away his clothing so that it piled neatly out of the way.

“Draco?” Harry barely breathed the name, and he watched that fair head lift, watched the still storm dark eyes lock onto his groin. Something twisted when Draco crawled to him and he abruptly rose from the bed, halting the other man’s advance as effectively as if he’d bound him.

Harry watched as the man he’d called lover since Dumbledore’s fall in sixth year gazed up at him uncertain. Harry dressed himself with a twitch of his fingers in a plain pair of dark jeans and a soft, deep green long sleeved tee.

He conjured a chair and gestured to the bed as he sank into the dark brown leather. He straightened his spine and summoned his wand. The thirteen inches of yew slipped through his fingers as he twirled it absently. His complete attention was fixed on Draco.

“Draco, sit. What is wrong? I can tell something is.”

“Severus will never leave you. You could demand anything of him, and he would comply.” Draco said, voice cracking even as he kept his eyes fixed on a point between Harry’s bare feet.

“What has that to do with us? He owes me his life, true. What of it?”

“My Lord…”

“No, Draco. Not here. Here is the one place I don’t and won’t accept that title from you. Swear at me by my last name, call me by my first, but do not use my title here.” The Dark Lord Potter said, free hand clenching down on the arm of the chair.

Draco rocketed off the bed, eyes bright with unshed tears, “Fine you bloody idiot! Severus is everything I’m not! Bound to you without chance of wavering. There is no one stronger than you. He would protect you with everything he is! He would crawl into your bed if you so much as indicated it! He -- He…”

Harry watched his lover lose his composure and his temper as he blindly lashed out in panic. Understanding dawned for the Dark Lord.

“He is finally becoming himself again. Snarky, aggravated, annoyed. Sharp tongued and foul tempered. Why would I want that when I have a thing for certain aggravating blonds that can be just as foul tempered and sharp tongued? Someone who showed me what it was like to give and take pleasure. No, Draco. There is no possible way Severus Snape would replace you. Think, my fierce one. Who has access to me past the archway?”

“The Phalanx, myself, Father, Severus. No one else.” Draco responded automatically.

“And who sets foot in my private quarters?” Harry asked.

“The Phalanx _can_ , but even Hermione Granger knocks before daring to enter… especially after she opened the door that one morning….” Draco trailed off with a wicked grin that caused Harry’s blood to heat.

“Draco, in two years, aside from the elves being in here to clean, you are the only person aside from myself to be here. These rooms are mine alone. If I wanted a casual tumble, or even wanted to try a woman…” here Harry twitched slightly but banished the thought, “I would not bring them here. Not where I sleep.”

“But Harry…”

“No, Draco. Only my lover has ever crossed the threshold. Even Hermione only stands at the door when she talks to me here. You are mine Draco. And I plan to keep you, until the day you walk away from me.” Harry snarled, rising from the chair and grabbing the blond.

Lips met harshly, Harry nipping and licking as he pushed his lover back towards the bed and followed him down. Harry grabbed firmly and rolled them, so that Draco was sprawled across him. A thought removed all clothing. Another brought the sealed unbreakable glass jar of  a specific formulation onto the bed.

Harry arched into Draco when the blond’s teeth fastened down on his shoulder. He moaned when a spell lubricated hand wrapped around both of their straining erections and pulled. Harry placed kisses gently along his lover’s neck, hitching in a snarled breath when Draco’s teeth again nipped at his neck. The desire blazed in his blood.

Typically, Draco attempting to dominate Harry would spark the need to pound his lover into the mattress, leaving the blond a whimpering wreck of need. This time the nipping kisses and the bite to his shoulder was fueling a need to give. Harry managed to free a hand from Draco’s hair and waved it with a choked little moan as Draco suddenly engulfed his cock to the root.

“Fuck, Draco! God!” Harry managed to choke out words, hips bucking against wet, hot softness. He was pretty sure need was frying his brain as Draco started sucking. Harry jerked his hand though the motion and the cap spun from the jar of formulation, the scent of coconut quickly caught Draco’s attention. Harry hitched in a shaking breath when Draco pulled himself off and stared in shock at his lover.

The Dark Lord nodded and pulled his knees to his chest, not saying anything. The only time coconut scented lubrication was used... Draco drew in a steadying breath and reached for his wand.

The blond cast the cleaning charms as his Lord wiggled and squirmed slightly at the touch of magic against his intimate places. Draco smirked and leaned down for a kiss, letting his erection graze against that of his lover. He  felt the smirk grow into a full grin when Harry whimpered against the kiss. He obviously needed this right now.  Draco reached for the glass jar.

Draco swiped fingers through the lubricant and then trailed them between Harry’s cheeks, causing another lovely little hitch of breathing in the man that was typically so cold and controlled. He swiped his fingers through the lubricant again, making certain they were dripping before he forced two directly into Harry and slowly started scissoring them apart and twisting.

Harry arched under the burn, but gasped out one word, “More.”

Draco was only too happy to obey, carefully trickling more of the formulation onto his fingers as he slowly thrust them deep, withdrew partially and twisted, before he did it again. His smile was angelic when he pulled his fingers free and slicked a third before he thrust them home, wringing a choked cry from the man spread out beneath him. He continued preparing his Lord, eyes gleaming brilliant silver as the green darkened and clouded in lust.

Draco removed his fingers when Harry hissed in parseltongue. He knew, even if he couldn’t understand the serpent tongue, what was being ordered. Draco slicked himself with the formulation, positioned himself and easily slid past the muscles that guarded his lover’s most intimate space.

Draco went still once he was fully seated, his hand slipping between them, and slowly starting to stroke the weeping erection that lay against bronzed and muscled skin. He slid his fingers up and down, teasing touches as he slowly started to move, not waiting for a hissed prompt from the most powerful wizard in the world, who was lying spread under him, reveling in the feel of being slowly fucked by his lover. He watched as those killing curse green eyes closed and the swollen lips parted in a hissing moan. Draco snapped his hips forward again, sharply. He knew that reaction, he’d grazed the other man’s prostate. Harry groaned and fisted his hands in the sheets.

Draco moved again, setting a hard pace that had sweat sheening both their bodies and wrung hissed cries and curses as Harry matched the pace that Draco set, sobbing harshly for breath each time Draco’s dick slammed into his prostate.

Power snapped through the room as Draco and Harry came together, a harsh cry ripped from both throats, the scent of sex and coconut lying heavy over both.

Harry easily caught his lover with a shudder as the other man fell bonelessly into his arms. Harry understood exactly why Draco always whimpered at the loss of connection, but managed to swallow back that sound as he waved them clean and sent the jar of formulation back onto the table. He pulled the blond close, rolled slightly and burrowed his face into his neck, sighing when Draco cuddled into him. He just hoped that _this_ was enough, still, to keep his fierce one by his side. He pressed a kiss to the back of his lover’s neck and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would bring clarity.


End file.
